


di persimpangan jalan

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Drama, F/M, Romance, Typos, light poetry, slight NaruShion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Setelah tiga tahun, Hinata bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, hanya untuk menelan kenyataan pahit.





	di persimpangan jalan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.  
> Gift untuk Azumamaro di FFN  
> warn: angst, NaruShion, typo's

_Di persimpangan jalan kita bertemu_

_kembali, kita sama terpaku_

_Di sisimu berdiri sepasang sepatu_

_pemiliknya menggamit lenganmu_

Hinata selesai menulis puisi. Dia tidak puas. Dicoretnya kertas itu membentuk garis diagonal yang menyilang dari ujung kertas ke ujung satunya.

Wajah perempuan itu muram. Dia ingin meronta, meratapi betapa kejamnya dunia. Namun, yang terjadi hanya kebisuan merambat di udara.

Bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan mengaliri pipi. Tangannya meremas kertas puisi. Hinata teringat tiga puluh menit menyesakkan yang terjadi sejam lalu. Di kafe itu, dia bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu.

***

 

Kalau situasinya seperti ini, mengapa mereka harus bertemu kembali?

Seharusnya Hinata tak perlu memusingkan sikap maupun perasaan lelaki itu terhadapnya, tetapi segala sesuatu menjadi serumit benang kusut.

Mungkin, itu bermula saat tiga tahun lalu, ketika janji masa depan terbentang mulus di antara dua pintu kamar dalam flat  _Summer Happines._

Apartemen mahasiswa dengan warna-warni bunga. Hinata masih ingat bunga krisan dalam  _flower box_ di bawah jendela kamarnya. Aroma manis tertiup angin. Ada bunyi derit pintu dari kamar depan, yang sanggup menggerakkan debaran hati, dan membuat kedua pipi merona.

Akan tetapi, Hinata dibuat gelisah oleh ingatannya yang lain. Apabila bukan karena mandat orang tuanya, Naruto mungkin tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Dan hanya karena pertemanan Ayah mereka lah, pemuda itu menyanggupi permintaan (protektif) ayah Hinata; menjaga gadis kesayangannya di perantauan.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto- _kun_?”

Basa-basi sekali. Hinata merasa gugup.

“Yah. Begini lah, kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku baik-baik saja.”

Hinata mengembuskan napas perlahan. Tidak. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Sebab Hinata melihat kilat resah di mata biru itu seperti cerminan dirinya.

Maka, di antara dengung lalu lalang kendaraan di jalanan, dan aroma kopi yang meliuk bersama udara sore, Hinata mencari kekuatan. Sebab tatapan Naruto terlalu menghanyutkan, dan sesuatu di balik pelupuk matanya, meronta ingin menetes.

“Kau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir,” lanjut Naruto.

Naruto masih sama. Lelaki paling murah hati sedunia. Ingatan Hinata terlempar kembali ke pintu kamar sewa itu.

Hinata menyesal. Dulu dia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa ketulusan Naruto, hanya dalam rangka menyenangkan ayahnya. Dirinya sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan sikap yang diambil pemuda itu.

“Espresso saja, Naruto- _kun_.”

Ya. Buka untuk dirinya Naruto berbaik hati. Lagi pula, siapa Hinata hingga boleh berharap banyak pada pemuda itu? Yang telah membantunya, mengarahkan hidupnya, dan menemani di saat terpuruk?

“Aku juga mau pilih espresso. Nostalgia sekali ya, Hinata.”

Hinata mengangguk. “Betul, Naruto- _kun._ Kita dulu sering ke sini tiap sore, bukan? Aku masih ingat.”

Kafe yang menyimpan kenangan.

“Tentu. Aku juga ingat, Hinata. Tidak ada yang berubah. Meja di pojok ini, juga masih jadi milik kita.”

Hinata tersenyum setuju. Seperti hatinya yang masih jadi milik Naruto; tiga tahun terperangkap dalam sangkar yang sama. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.

Sekilas terbayang dirinya duduk di kursi ini, mengenakan setelan blazer ungu muda. Hinata berkutat dengan tumpukan buku, notes, dan pena.

Di hadapannya, Naruto menemani, dengan sepasang  _earphone_ menyumpal telinga, dan tabletdi tangan. Mereka menandaskan entah bergelas-gelas kopi. Hinata teringat tulisan abstrak yang memenuhi puluhan lembar kertas, dan sorak gembira Naruto saat berhasil menaikkan level  _game._

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu acuh saat Hinata bertanya apakah dia sudah mempersiapkan tugas untuk besok. Tawa mereka berderai begitu Naruto menjawab dengan enteng, bahwa bombardir cuci otak Orochimaru- _sensei_ tadi siang, membuat perutnya seperti dililit tujuh ekor ular.

Hinata tersentak ke masa kini. Pelayan kafe datang membawa dua  _shot_  espresso dingin.

Jadi,  _pilihan_ Naruto juga masih sama ya?

“Hinata,” panggil pemuda itu seraya memutar bola mata gugup, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Hinata.

Aroma kopi yang tercium gadis itu seperti berubah lebih pekat─dan menyesakkan. Apakah Naruto hendak membicarakan _itu_ secara langsung?

“Aku minta maaf soal yang dulu. Sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan.”

Dugaan Hinata tepat. Tiba-tiba, bumi menjadi lebih sesak; ruangnya menyempit di sudut mereka berada.

Tak perlu penjelasan. Kemarin, Hinata melihatnya. Wanita berambut pirang panjang yang menggamit lengan Naruto.

“Tidak perlu, Naruto- _kun._ Kau tidak bersalah. Memang harus begitu. Akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu.”

Hinata tersenyum, mencoba tegar. Naruto satu-satunya lelaki, yang dia ingin curahkan segenap kasih dan kebaikan padanya─bukan dalam rangka membalas hutang budi, melainkan sesuatu lain yang sulit dinalar akal sehat. Tidak perlulah pemuda itu melihat kelemahan dirinya.

Mereka bersitatap lama. Tahukah Hinata, bahwa kilatan matanya mengundang penyesalan mendalam yang mendera hati Naruto? Pemuda itu semakin dihantui perasaan bersalah.

“Benarkah tidak apa-apa?”

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

“Ya. Naruto- _kun_.”

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berhadapan dengan senyum hangat yang terkembang di tengah padang bunga matahari. Topi  _felt_ menaungi kepala berambut indigo. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun  _one pice_  putih. Raut wajahnya seterang siang yang bahagia memeluk mentari.

Naruto ingat. Perjumpaan terakhir mereka adalah suatu siang cerah di sekeliling dengung lebah dan aroma madu.

 _“Indah sekali! Kau sungguh baik, Naruto-_ kun _!”_

Naruto melihat Hinata berputar anggun, lalu lengannya ditarik mengikuti gerakan tangan sang gadis. Pemuda itu pasrah diajak menari. Gelak tawa gadis itu melenakan Naruto. Dia lupa untuk tujuan apa dirinya menyeret Hinata ke sini.

Betulkah dirinya sebaik itu? Tidak. Itu hanya topeng.

Sebab sampai akhir, Naruto tak jadi bicara. Beasiswa, dan rencana pindah ke luar negeri. Dua berita penting itu terkunci rapat dalam mulutnya. Untuk apa dia merusak suasana? Janjinya sudah berakhir. Paman Hiashi memang teman baik Ayah, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus menuruti kemauan Hinata, seandainya betul dugaan, bahwa ada bunga-bunga rasa terselip dalam diri sang gadis.

Lalu, untuk apa, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke padang bunga ini? Entahlah, dia juga tak mengerti. Mungkin, hanya ingin memandang senyum secerah mentari ini untuk terakhir kali.

Lucu. Padahal, semua akan baik-baik saja, andaikan Naruto berterus terang. Dia takut dirinya ‘mengidap’  _ketergantungan_. Dia sudah menyadari lebih dulu, Hinata adalah candu. Dan Naruto harus menelan penyesalan, bahwa pilihannya untuk menghindar kali itu merupakan kesalahan fatal.

“Naruto- _kun?_ ”

Naruto tersentak ke masa kini. Hinata masih memakukan tatapan padanya.

“Kau boleh jujur sekarang, Hinata. Soal perasaanmu dulu. Toh semua sudah berjalan di tempat masing-masing. Aku siap mendengar kamu marah.”

Lucu. Sekarang alih-alih memberi penjelasan, Naruto malah menuntut supaya Hinata berterus terang.

“Tidak, Naruto- _kun_. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita, bukan?”

Hinata menelengkan kepala, berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, bahwa tak ada dusta dalam ucapannya. Dan mereka tak terikat apa-apa.

“Ah ... boleh aku tahu nama _istrimu_? Cantik sekali. Dia beruntung memilikimu.”

Hinata nyaris tak percaya dirinya sanggup berucap demikian. Dia khawatir suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Naruto ragu dia melihat kejujuran di mata Hinata. Sadarkah Hinata kalau aktingnya payah?

“Yah, tidak ada apa-apa. Betul. Memang apa yang kuharapkan ya? Aha ha ha ha,” ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk pipi. Harapan itu dilesakkan kembali ke dalam lubang hitam. Tidak ada yang mengikat mereka selain frasa  _teman._

“Selain bahwa pertemanan kita ada karena ikatan para orang tua, bukan?”

Sesederhana itu.

Perempuan itu mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. Naruto tahu, Hinata menolak berterus terang, dan senyumnya palsu.

“Istriku itu namanya Shion,” lanjut Naruto. “Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah klinik saat aku sakit demam. Kau tahu, perubahan pola hidup mendadak sering mengundang penyakit.”

Hinata serasa tercubit melihat senyum tulus Naruto. Harapan bahwa senyum itu terbit hanya untuknya, sudah pupus semenjak pintu kamar Naruto tertutup tiga tahun lalu untuk selamanya.

Hinata teringat hari-hari muram saat kepergian Naruto yang tiba-tiba, tanpa kata selamat tinggal. Hinata dibuat demam oleh pikiran buruk yang berseliweran; kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah diharapkan, dan padang bunga matahari itu menjadi saksi senyum mereka yang terakhir.

“Selamat,” ujar Hinata. Seharusnya Hinata berlari, dan berlari, menghindar. Mencari tempat untuk menumpahkan air mata secara tersembunyi, tetapi kursi kafe itu seperti memaku tubuhnya. “Aku senang melihat kalian bersama.”

 _Pendusta!_  Hinata menjerit dalam diam. Dia meneguk espresso, seperti berusaha mencari pelarut kesedihan dalam tiap tetes tegukan.

“Terima kasih,” kata Naruto.

“Kami akan segera pindah ke rumah baru, yang akan jadi tempat tinggal kami.”

Meja mereka di pojok kafe dicekam keheningan.

Gelas espresso Hinata kosong. Milik Naruto tersisa separuh.

“Kami ingin mengundangmu makan malam besok, kalau kau tak keberatan,” ucap Naruto. Dia membuang muka, tak sanggup menatap wajah pias gadis itu lebih dari hitungan detik.

Hinata menunduk, mencengkeram gelas kopi. Resapilah kepedihan, kau akan lihat betapa dirimu hanya kepingan yang tersusun dari kerapuhan.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menemukan kekuatan tekad. Dia mendongak. Satu kali anggukan, seiring senyum (palsu).

“Tentu, Naruto- _kun._ Terima kasih. Aku senang menyambut undangan kalian.”

***

 

Benarkah cinta sama dengan bahagia? Hinata meragukan itu.

Hinata mencoret kertas  _notes_ lagi. Dia tak peduli pada gumpalan kertas yang menggelinding ke bawah kaki.

 

_Di persimpangan jalan kita bertemu_

_kembali, kita sama terpaku_

_Di sisimu berdiri sepasang sepatu_

_pemiliknya menggamit lenganmu_

 

Sekarang, Hinata harus menelan kenyataan (pahit) bahwa  _matahari_  itu tak akan pernah jadi miliknya.

Hinata mengusap kasar pipinya. Terhadap bulir-bulir bening yang berjatuhan itu, dia berterima kasih. Sebab melalui tangislah, Hinata terlepas dari sesak, dan lolos dari beban yang memberati pundak.

Kesedihan Hinata larut seiring tangisan, dan jerit hatinya yang teredam kebisuan.

 

_Ingin berkata mencintaimu_

_Aku tercekat pahitnya waktu_

_Yang memerangkap padang bunga itu_

_Dalam kuburan memori bersalju_

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf. Saya enggak bisa lepas dari pesona angst. Saya udah berusaha, tapi kayaknya feel-nya kurang terasa.  
> Untuk Azumamaro, terima kasih ya sudah baca dan menyukai karya saya, terutama yang berjudul From Alps to Fujiyama. Saya enggak ngira cerita itu bakal banyak dilihat :”) Juga untuk segenap pembaca. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti!
> 
> Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar...


End file.
